Tired
by xoanneox
Summary: After Lucy being walked home by Rogue, they find what they always wanted to find. But two months later, Team Natsu (without Lucy) together with a few from sabertooth – including their master, find something they want to forget and never remember again. (RoLu)


**Tired**

**Title**: Tired – 100 situations, situation #1 - Tired

**Author:**

&amp; Wattpad: xoanneox

LiveJournal &amp; instagram: xoanimeanneox

**Characters/pairings**: Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Rogue Cheney (RoLu)

**Genre:**

**Word Count:**

**Disclaimer:** As much Lucy kisses Rogue own I Fairy tail, the words of the book and the lyrics of the song You ain't seen notin' yet – by Avril Lavrigne.. ((and you know what that means. 0.00%)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **They are very OOC. People who hate RoLu may skip this post.

**Tired**

**By xoanimeanneox**

"Talk". Normal story. _Book. _**Song.**

Tired:

exhausted, as by exertion; fatigued or sleepy:

a tired runner.

weary or bored (usually followed by of):

tired of the same food every day.

hackneyed; stale, as a joke, phrase, or sermon.

Informal. impatient or disgusted:

You make me tired.

A loud sigh could be heard from the blonde girl. She had just finished a mission with team Natsu and was totally drowned from energy. Her magic level was low and so was her mood. After saying bye at her team, she walked to her apartment.

The sun shine so beautiful now, sending a little warmth into this cold spring and Lucy noticed it. Smiling and looking in the sun, she thought how it would be to read now. "Why not?". She talked to much with herself. After getting her favourite childhood book from her apartment she sat down at the bench next to the river.

_Ada tiptoed to the top of the grand staircase as quietly as she could, though it wasn't easy. The higher she went, the creakier the stairs became, until, as she approached the attic landing, every step caused a creak or a squeak. _

A dragon slayer with black hair and a green exceed in a green frog costume sat down next to her, though the blonde didn't notice. Smiling at her expression, he watched her reading. But the blonde wasn't reading anymore. She was daydreaming. Ada, the girl out the book, would walk a tightrope in the end, she had let her dad know what she thought, and he accepted it.

After reading the last words _" 'I will' she said." _she closed her book and looked around to look in the red eyes of Rogue Cheney. To say she was surprised was an understatement. "H-hello Cheney-san" she stuttered a greeting. The said boy smirked, but in his head. The stoic dragon slayer doesn't smirk. At least not with somebody knowing that he does. "Hello Heartfilia-san". Lucy didn't feel so nervous anymore and asked, blushing in embarrassment; "How long are you already sitting there, Cheney-san?". "Since chapter five of your book" was his answer. Lucy blushed darker in embarrassment. Lucy then looked around and saw it started to turn dark. "I'll go home now, Cheney-san" she said quietly. Rogue didn't want her to go. "You may call me Rogue, OK? I'll walk you home". Lucy smiled shyly. "Okay Rogue-kun. But you may call me Lucy. You really don't have to walk me ho-" halfway her sentence she was cut off by Rogue. "It's alright Lucy-chan, I want to walk you home". Lucy was blushing again, and her blush matching Erza's hair.

Rogue stood up and took Lucy's hand, taking her up with him. "Come" he said with a smile. Not letting her hand go, they walked to her apartment.

**And if you're loving this, **

**just give me one more kiss.**

**'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet. **

When they arrived at her apartment, Lucy turned around and smiled at Rogue. "Thanks for walking me home, Rogue-kun". Rogue blushed a bit at hearing her calling him 'Rogue-kun' again. There was a very comfortable silence. Then, as fast as light, Lucy gave Rogue a kiss and disappeared in her home – only to leave a very confused, hot, black haired dragon slayer at her doorstep. Smiling, he walked home – to Sabertooth, only to be greeted by a very shocked blond guild master, because, Rogue was smiling.

_**A few weeks later**_

A very comfy couple was cuddling in the girls bed. Only thinking back of last night was enough to give the black haired boy a bloody nose. Giggling, the girl gave him a tissue, who got a kiss back what turned into a hot making out session.

Team Natsu – without Lucy and a few people from Sabertooth – including their master, walked to the home of fairy tail's celestial mage. They wanted to know answers. Why Rogue had been smiling like crazy when he came into the guild two months ago and why Lucy was always been off and giggling like a high school girl. The two teams had agreed that it had something to do with each other and their plan was that they were going to confront Lucy first and then Rogue.

But, when they entered, the dragon slayers, heard some strange (but hot) sounds from the girl's room. That included an scream of _"Rogue-kun!". _ Sting stiffened, knowing what they were doing and the others had heard the scream stopped, looking at each other with blushes. But Natsu, being the dense idiot he is, thought that the girl who had screamed the black dragon slayer's name, was in trouble. He kicked the door down and stormed to the bedroom, with the others after him, to stop him. But he stopped at what occurred in front of him. His best friend having – did he dared to say it – sex with the best friend of their alliance guild leader. When Rogue and Lucy noticed them, it was awkward. But in a second Lucy's mood turned around. "WHAT IN THE CELESTIAL KING'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" screamed she on top of her lungs.

O god, they were dead.

**The End**


End file.
